


If the Wind Changes

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: A Moment in Time, Multi, Rainy Day Snuggling, Reading Together, prompted by a conversation about the three of them just hanging out and reading on a rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Just a little moment in time, snuggling together to read and block out the cold weather outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on tumblr](https://cookiedoughmeagain.tumblr.com/post/158919873121/if-the-wind-changes).

Outside, the wind roars across the waves, churning the water to white foam. The first few snowflakes start to fall, holding their shape as they hit the cold ground.

Inside, the fire softly pops and crackles into the quiet room. Three sets of lungs breathe in the warm air and the scent of each other.

They lie sprawled across the sofa, a tangle of limbs in the warm light of the flames. The lamps that dot the room add just enough light to read by and in the stillness of the evening they are all absorbed in different world’s far away in space or time.

A foot rests on a leg, a hand runs through someone else’s hair. Now and then, one or other of them looks up as they turn a page; occasionally eyes meet in a shared smile.

It feels as though the moment could stretch forever. It almost feels as though it already has.


End file.
